Current conduit bodies and fittings for electrical conduit systems use the National Pipe Thread (NPT) standard to fasten and connect them together. An electrical conduit includes an electrical piping system used in the routing of electrical wiring that provides protection of the enclosed wiring from impact, moisture and chemical vapors. Electrical conduit systems, however, are susceptible to internal condensation due to temperature changes at different areas within the conduit systems. Additionally, since the threaded connections of the conduit systems need to carry grounding connectivity, they are typically installed without Teflon tape or other means to ensure positive sealing between the threaded connections. In food and beverage environments (or other environments having water), liquid ingress is a prevalent problem where periodic high pressure wash-down occurs for cleaning and sterilization. In such environments, the liquid eventually makes its way to the lowest part of the conduit system, which is typically the conduit junction box. Consequently, any exposed threads on the conduits that may exist after tightening the conduits to the conduit hub can permit the passage of liquids, dirt, contaminants and bacteria, which can then settle within the conduit system.